The three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic display technology is one of the hottest display technologies nowadays. Currently there are two trends in the 3D stereoscopic display technology. One is the 3D stereoscopic display technology in which wearing glasses is necessary. The other is the naked eye 3D stereoscopic display technology. The naked eye 3D stereoscopic display technology is a hot spot of research due to the convenience and low cost resulted from the fact that wearing glasses is unnecessary.
The naked eye 3D stereoscopic display technology may be achieved by providing a liquid crystal lens in front of a display panel of a stereoscopic display device. The principle of 3D display in the stereoscopic display device including the liquid crystal lens is as follows. When a light beam emitted from the display panel passes through the liquid crystal lens, the propagation direction of the light beam is changed by liquid crystal molecules in a specific arrangement in the liquid crystal lens. After running through the liquid crystal lens, the light beam will be respectively collected in the left eye and the right eye of a viewer. Two different images of the same picture are obtained in the left eye and the right eye, and the two images are recombined in the brain of the viewer. Therefore a 3D stereoscopic visual image is perceived by the viewer, i.e., the 3D stereoscopic display is achieved. It should be noted that when 3D stereoscopic display is not required, the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal lens may be controlled to be in a full transmittance arrangement, the whole liquid crystal lens acts as a transparent substrate, and the light may pass through the liquid crystal lens directly. At this point, the stereoscopic display device may perform a two-dimensional (2D) plane display. As it can be seen, the stereoscopic display device with the liquid crystal lens may switch between the 2D plane display and the 3D stereoscopic display.
However, a crosstalk phenomenon may occur when the existing stereoscopic display device with the liquid crystal lens performs the 3D stereoscopic display. The crosstalk caused by the liquid crystal lens refers to such a phenomenon as follows: an image which should not be seen by one of eyes of a viewer is seen by the eye of the viewer, resulting in an overlapping of images. The reason of the crosstalk phenomenon caused by the liquid crystal lens is: the liquid crystal lens can be divided into a plurality of lens units, and liquid crystal molecules at the junction of adjacent lens units may be disordered, resulting in an abnormal refraction and an abnormal propagation of some lights.
Although some solutions have been proposed to avoid the crosstalk phenomenon caused by the liquid crystal lens in the industry, current solutions either is less desirable, or causes other adverse impacts. To this end, it is desired to provide a new liquid crystal lens and a process for manufacturing the same, and a stereoscopic display device and a process for manufacturing the same, to avoid the crosstalk phenomenon caused by the liquid crystal lens.